This is a Phase II/III, multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled titration-to-response study to assess the safety and efficacy of increasing doses of SNX-111 administered intrathecally to patients with chronic, nonmalignant pain. This study has been completed and in the analysis stage.